


Understanding

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows how to soothe Nathan's fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic inspired by [Drabble Challenge #19](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/126895.html) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/)**heroes_contest** \- Came in 1st place.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/themaskedmckay/pic/0000xk2k/)
> 
> Thank you to [](http://del-rion.livejournal.com/profile)[**del_rion**](http://del-rion.livejournal.com/) for the lovely banner!

They say my brother is dead. He's in the next room crying. He hurts so much that even if he isn't my brother, even if he really is Sylar, I can't help but absorb what he feels until I am stuffed full of his emotions. It feels like I'm choking but it isn't me, it's him, and I need to remember that or I'll get overwhelmed and lost in what he's feeling.

I collect the little things about a person, the private things they don't know I see, and keep them in my heart. My mother used to say my heart was too big, that if I could I'd love the world. She's right.

Empathy means I can't even hate my enemies. How can you hate someone when you understand and empathize with their motivations? I try to hate, I really do, but it's exhausting to maintain and eventually it comes around to accepting what they've done. I can't not care.

I set a bowl of macaroni and cheese on the table in front of Nathan. It's a treat to eat the Kraft boxed version; mom always made us oven-baked macaroni. He glances at the bowl then looks away. "You shouldn't be here, Pete. I might hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Nathan." I sit down opposite him and spoon a mouthful of bright, orange macaroni into my mouth. It's revoltingly good like all junk food should be. "But if you're worried about hurting me I can fix that."

He flinches at the word 'fix' but he meet my eyes after hours of avoiding doing just that. It's a small but significant victory for me. "How?" he asks.

I stretch my hand out to him across the table and he takes it without thinking; because I'm his brother and he trusts me. "Take my power," I give his hand a gentle squeeze as I borrow his rapid cell regeneration, "and you'll never want to hurt me again."


End file.
